1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed pad to be used on beds being utilized by invalid patients and the like. In the past in nursing homes, hospitals, private homes and the like where invalid patients are bedridden, problems have arisen due to failure to properly support the patient and maintain the patient's support relatively moisture and odor free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to remedy such conditions and to remove from the patient's support accumulations of urine. Exemplary of such prior art bed pads are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,345; 3,989,867; and 3,757,356. Such exemplary prior art pads lack the important function of minimizing the generation and release of offensive odors.